Animal Attraction
by Sabaku no T
Summary: A qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar. - Gazille&Levy, Natsu&Lucy, Elfman&Evergreen – Universo Alternativo.
1. Pt I

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ não me pertence. Se fosse meu, eu iria colocar romance nessa história assim como em _Rave Master_. –q

Olá vocês :D Em uma noite perdida, há uns meses atrás, minha irmã linda me mostrou um vídeo de uma banda chamada Reckless Love. Depois, ela me mostrou outro vídeo, e outro... E de todas músicas que eu ouvi, "Animal Attraction" é a que eu mais gostei. O clipe dela é ótimo e eu fiquei rindo e gritando RAWR's o tempo todo -q Se alguém tiver curiosidade, youtube já !

Estou fazendo minha segunda fic M de Fairy Tail, e dessa vez com o meu casal favorito. Sinceramente, não sei por que amo tanto escrever de Universo Alternativo, talvez porque eu ainda sonhe com um Gazille só pra mim? UHASHUAHUSHUAE' Fic baseada em muitas coisas da OVA II de Fairy, aquele da escola. Espero que vocês gostem, e ouçam a música :D

* * *

><p><strong>Animal Attraction<strong>,

Gazille Redfox x Levy McGarden

* * *

><p><em>Anytime, anywhere,<em>

_baby I don't care;_

* * *

><p>Levy já estava guardando os livros na bolsa quando o sinal tocou. Jet e Droy levantaram de suas mesas e caminharam até ela, pedindo para levar seus materiais. Ela os dispensou, e em silêncio, ficou ouvindo os dois discutirem sobre as reais intenções um do outro. Suspirou, cansada. Eles não chegariam nem perto dela se Gazille estivesse ali, quanto mais falar coisas como aquelas.<p>

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores vendo os outros casais (Como Mirajane e Fried, e Alzack e Bisca) saindo de suas salas de mãos dadas, percebeu que uma manhã sem Gazille era uma manhã perdida. Eles não estavam na mesma sala, mas encontrá-lo nos corredores, no intervalo e nas trocas de aulas sempre dava a ela ânimo para continuar o dia. Estava curiosa pelo motivo da sua ausência, mas não preocupada.

- Você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Lucy apareceu do seu lado, a bolsa pendurada no ombro e um livro preso nos braços. Ela havia notado que a amiga estava com um semblante que beirava o tédio e entendeu rapidamente que Gazille não havia aparecido, o que era estranho, já que desde que começaram a namorar, o ex-Phantom não faltava mais as aulas. Era incrível a maneira como ele havia mudado por Levy.

Ah, o amor.

- Acho que não, ele me mandaria uma mensagem se tivesse. – Elas saíram pelos portões, descendo as escadas em direção à rua. – Provavelmente o idiota apenas perdeu a hora.

Ela tentou sorrir para Lucy, querendo mostrar que estava bem, e em seguida começou a procura-lo na multidão. Não sabia por que, mas alunos de outras escolas costumavam ir até a Fairy Tail no final das aulas. Ela viu Hibiki, Ren e Eve da Blue Pegasus cantando as garotas como sempre. Viu Lyon, da Lamia Scale, novamente levando um buquê de rosas para Juvia que, completamente vermelha, tentava esconder o rosto do peito - já nu - de Gray.

Ao seu lado Lucy murmurou o quanto detestava aquela bagunça, já que ela também buscava o namorado. As pessoas começaram a se dispersar, e Levy percebeu que não havia sinal da moto preta em lugar nenhum. Sua decepção deve ter ficado evidente já que a loira pareceu preocupada.

- Hm, já que eles não estão aqui, que tal passarmos a tarde toda na biblioteca? – Lucy sugeriu com um sorriso, tentando animá-la. – Podemos estudar, ou ler algum livro de sus-

- Vá sonhando, _Bunny Girl_.

O arrepio familiar correu seu corpo quando ela ouviu sua voz. Olhou para trás em tempo de vê-lo se aproximar pela calçada, o sorriso no rosto e os olhos vermelhos brilhando em sua direção. Usava seu coturno gasto, uma calça preta e uma camiseta vermelha que ficava praticamente grudada em seus músculos fortes. Segurava sobre os ombros a jaqueta preta de couro, tão familiar para ela.

- Ela é totalmente minha essa tarde. – Segurou-a pela cintura e a puxou na sua direção, dando-lhe um rápido beijo na bochecha. – Me atrasei?

- Bastante.

- Já pedi para você não me chamar de _Bunny Girl_, Gazille. – Ela tentou lançar a ele um olhar feio, mas vê-lo tão carinhoso com Levy a havia desarmado. Aquele apelido dado a ela há tanto tempo, por causa do baile a fantasia da escola, não era o pior que já haviam dado a ela, de qualquer maneira. – Ah... Já que perdi minha companhia, talvez eu _deva_ procurar o Natsu. O idiota deve estar dormindo na sala ainda. Algum recado para ele?

- Oh, sim. O mande para-

- Ela já entendeu! – Levy ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, tampando a boca dele com as duas mãos. – Francamente.

Com o seu típico "gi-hi", ele a abraçou pelos ombros, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço. Respirou fundo e estremeceu antes de colocar a boca próxima à sua orelha.

- Você está cheirosa.

Lucy ergueu uma das sobrancelhas divertida quando viu Levy corar. Se despedindo, deixou o casal e foi em busca de seu namorado. Eles se olharam por alguns segundos antes dela começar a falar, dando a ele sua bolsa.

- Onde está sua moto?

- Preferi pegar o carro hoje, está ameaçando chover. – Segurando a bolsa em uma mão, puxou-a pela outra. – Vamos?

Levy sorriu, verdadeiramente, pela primeira vez no dia. Enquanto caminhavam, passaram por Luxus e Kana, que estavam abraçados no ponto de ônibus. A morena piscou o olho direito para ela, enquanto o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção de Gazille, em sinal de comprimento talvez. Passaram por eles e, quando entraram no estacionamento do lado do prédio da escola, logo ela viu o carro do namorado. Era um Impala, nome que ela só aprendeu porque ele não parava de falar sobre ele, todo preto e com detalhes em cinza. O carro combinava tanto com Gazille quanto a moto, embora ela preferisse passear pela cidade na imponente Harley Davidson abraçando o corpo dele.

Enquanto caminhava, Levy olhou para o lado e viu alguém. Estavam praticamente escondidos atrás de um Jipe, mas ela ainda pode ver que era um casal se beijando. Erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, levada pela curiosidade, reconheceu Elfman e Evergreen sobre o capô de um carro qualquer. Fez uma nota mental para comentar (ou fofocar, que seja) com Lucy sobre aquilo no outro dia já que, até onde sabia, o casal havia brigado por ciúmes na semana anterior e se separado. Rolavam apostas entre as salas sobre o tempo que aqueles dois conseguiriam ficar longe um do outro.

- Qual é. – Gazille disse, enquanto girava os olhos. – São piores do que a Titânia e o cara tatuado.

Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Ela se lembrou do fatídico dia quando Gazille havia a convencido a matar aula em uma das salas vazias do terceiro andar e eles, passarando na frente da sala do conselho estudantil, flagraram Erza e Gérard se beijando sobre a mesa. Balançou a cabeça para tirar a imagem da mente e entrou no carro. Gazille fez o mesmo, lançando sua jaqueta e a bolsa dela no banco de trás. Ligou o rádio, sintonizando na sua estação preferida, e deu partida.

- Aonde vamos?

- Sei lá. Está com fome?

- Eu comi no intervalo. – Ela ficou olhando enquanto ele girava o volante, hipnotizada por cada movimento. – Porque você não veio à aula hoje?

- Não acordei. – Ele entrou na avenida principal de Magnolia, que estava terrivelmente congestionada. – Deveria ter ido pelo outro caminho... – Murmurou mais para si do que para ela.

Ficaram em silêncio depois disso, ela observando o céu pela janela e ele batendo os dedos no volante no ritmo da música enquanto olhava para frente. Por mais que gostasse de falar, apenas estar na sua presença bastava. Tentou olhar para ele com o canto dos olhos e se surpreendeu ao vê-lo fazer o mesmo. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando ele deu aquele sorriso que fazia as pernas dela bambearem.

A luz vermelha do farol acendeu e ela só teve tempo de erguer os braços no pescoço dele antes de ficar presa contra a porta do carro.

Gazille nunca foi conhecido por ser gentil, pelo contrário. Ele a beijava como se fosse pela última vez, como se precisasse daquilo para sobreviver. Uma de suas mãos segurava sua nuca, a mantendo ali, enquanto outra já estava no joelho esquerdo, exposto pela saia curta. Conforme a mão subia, o beijo ficava mais urgente. Levy podia sentir o coração bater acelerado, quase explodindo, e sabia que ele podia senti-lo muito bem. Ele mordeu seu lábio quando ela deixou escapar um gemido baixo, puxando seus cabelos. Levy sentiu a mão que estava em sua nuca descer pelo pescoço, tentando abrir os botões da camisa do uniforme.

Ela estava planejando pular em seu colo quando a magia foi quebrada pelo barulho irritante de várias buzinas.

- Merda de farol.

Gazille riu, sem humor, e separou-se dela levando todo o calor com ele. Em poucos movimentos que ela não prestou atenção, fez o carro voltar a andar. Um dos carros que havia buzinado passou do lado deles, xingando e olhando feio. Ela tentou ignorar, mas sabia que Gazille não ia deixar barato. Ele arremessou um pedaço de ferro - que ela não sabe da onde veio - no vidro do outro carro fazendo com que os próximos minutos se passassem com eles fugindo da polícia, que apareceu de repente. Ele ria empolgado e ela colocava o cinto de segurança por conta das manobras dele.

- Eu odeio quando você faz isso.

Parou o carro em um estacionamento de uma loja abandonada que ficava a oeste do centro da cidade. Ela tirou o cinto, a mão ainda sobre o peito tentando acalmar seu coração.

- É divertido, baixinha. – Ela disparou um olhar irritado para ele quando ouviu o apelido. – Ah, por favor... – Ele disse em um tom como se estivesse sofrendo, mas seu sorriso mostrava que estava adorando. – Não me olhe desse jeito.

- Você é um idiota.

Dizer aquilo fez com seu sorriso aumentasse e ela estava pronta pra mudar de assunto quando ele se inclinou na sua direção novamente. Suas mãos estavam espalmadas no banco, uma de cada lado. Seus olhos vermelhos e intensos a hipnotizando.

- Vem cá.

Ele beijou seus lábios levemente e voltou a sua posição, puxando-a com cuidado com ele. Levy agradeceu aos Deuses por ser pequena, mal sabendo que ele também agradecia mentalmente. Seu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente no espaço que havia entre ele e o volante, as pernas dobradas ao lado de suas coxas. Ele inclinou o banco para trás, trazendo-a junto, e a beijou novamente. Suas mãos, sem pudor algum, subiram das coxas para o quadril largo, erguendo a saia no processo.

Levy murmurou seu nome contra sua boca, talvez em tom de aviso, talvez apenas para incitá-lo a continuar, ele não sabia ao certo. Abrindo um dos olhos, viu que ela já estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas, as bochechas um pouco coradas. Manteve uma das mãos acariciando a pele macia enquanto a outra subia até sua camisa, os botões agora se abrindo com facilidade.

Deixou sua boca e começou a trilhar beijos pelo seu pescoço, fazendo-a encostar-se ao volante novamente. A única opção dela era segurá-lo pelo cabelo, mantendo-o ali. Sentiu sua mão já correndo sua cintura, a camisa completamente aberta. Ele raspou os dentes na sua garganta, com certeza lhe marcando, e a fez abaixar os braços para a camisa cair.

Depois de jogar a camisa no banco de trás, ele parou abruptamente. Encostou a testa no seu ombro, as mãos subindo pela pele arrepiada de seus braços. Levy baixou os braços, abraçando-o pela cintura. Suas unhas arranharam superficialmente a parte de baixo das suas costas, e ele rosnou contra sua pele, apertando-a mais contra si.

- Você me faz agir como um animal. – Levy riu, mas logo parou quando o sentiu morder a curva do seu seio exposto pelo sutiã branco. – Maldita fada.

Velhos hábitos não mudam, pensou Levy com um sorriso nostálgico nos lábios.

A primeira vez que ela viu Gazille foi há dois anos, naquela briga de rua dos alunos da Fairy Tail com os da Phantom Lord. Ela o havia colocado na categoria "delinquente perigoso" sem pensar duas vezes, e decidido manter uma distância segura do rapaz. Quando o viu, no ano seguinte, em Fairy Tail acompanhado com outra ex-Phantom - Juvia - ficou surpresa e curiosa pelo seu comportamento; ele havia perdido aquela briga, mas mesmo assim quis ser transferido para aquela escola. Passou a assistir de longe as brigas entre ele, Natsu e Gray no refeitório. Nunca havia tido coragem de conversar com ele, mas em uma tarde onde ela esperava sua carona até os dormitórios e ele esperava o guincho para buscar seu carro quebrado, eles conversaram como se fossem amigos há muito tempo.

E ela percebeu que o "delinquente perigoso" tinha o sorriso mais bonito que ela já havia visto em sua vida inteira.

Levy não sabia quando foi exatamente que se apaixonou. Foi quando ele começou suas brincadeiras sobre estarem na mesma frequência quando ambos saiam de suas salas? Foi no dia em que ele se feriu para protegê-la em uma briga inútil entre os alunos? Foi no dia em que ele pediu para ela não sair do seu lado? Talvez... no dia em que ele a levou de moto para casa? Ou naquela tarde na biblioteca, onde ele a beijou contra uma estante?

Ela realmente não sabia.

- Eu quero você.

Saindo de seus devaneios, voltou o olhar para seu rosto. Passou a ponta dos dedos nos piercings do seu nariz fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos. Sorriu, e lhe deu um selinho demorado. Ergueu a barra da camiseta vermelha que ele usava e ele a retirou, batendo os braços no teto do carro no processo. A risada fraca que ela deu morreu quando ele puxou as mãos dela contra o seu peito, descendo as próprias para suas pernas. Começaram outro beijo, mais ávido. Ela o arranhava cada vez que ele a apertava mais contra sua intimidade e intensificava o beijo.

Gazille rosnou contra seus lábios quando sentiu as mãos dela abrindo o botão e o zíper de sua calça. Puxou-a delicadamente pelo cabelo, fazendo-a inclinar sua cabeça para distribuir mais beijos em seu pescoço. Sua outra mão subiu das coxas torneadas para o quadril, puxando a lateral da sua calcinha, rasgando-a sem dificuldades. Sentiu uma mordida no ombro e mãos pequenas tremendo contra seu peito. Afastou-se um pouco, sorrindo quando notou o estado em que ela se encontrava. Ele precisou chamá-la pelo nome para que ela abrisse os olhos, escuros pela luxúria, novamente o deixando louco.

Levy mordeu o lábio inferior quando Gazille a puxou de uma só vez contra seu corpo. Algumas lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, mas ela as ignorou. Ajeitando-se da melhor maneira que podia, começou a se mover com cuidado para não bater a cabeça no teto do carro. O rádio continuava ligado, a música praticamente ditando o ritmo para ela, abafando os gemidos de ambos.

- Isso. – Ela assistiu-o lamber os lábios, jogando a cabeça para trás. – Boa menina.

Ele passou a ajudá-la, pressionando seu quadril, tocando e beijando tudo que via na frente. As mãos dela estavam apoiadas em seus ombros agora, as unhas afundando na pele cada vez que eles atingiam certo ponto. Ele podia sentir as coxas dela tremerem contra as suas. Puxou suas pernas, por trás do joelho, penetrando-a mais fundo. Ofegante, ela puxou seu rosto com as duas mãos, beijando-o com tanta ferocidade que ele abriu um dos olhos para ter certeza que era a sua _bookworm_ ali.

Que era a garota que ele amava mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

Ela começou a murmurar seu nome, e ele fez o mesmo com o dela. Afastaram-se novamente, e ele só precisou segurar com força seus seios para ela gritar, fazendo com que alcançassem o clímax juntos. Depois que controlou sua respiração, empurrou seu quadril com gentileza para trás, e deitou no banco. Ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito e ele aproveitou para acariciar seus cabelos, tirando alguns fios azuis do seu rosto suado.

Levy suspirou alto, minutos depois, chamando sua atenção. Voltou a sentar no seu colo, as costas apoiadas no volante. Com a ponta dos dedos ela segurou a calcinha que ele havia rasgado e jogado sobre o painel do carro.

- Mais uma Gazille? – Ele avançou nela, abraçando-a e sorrindo malicioso contra sua bochecha. – Como vou voltar para casa desse jeito?

Ele a beijou, lentamente. Quando a soltou, puxou sua jaqueta do banco de trás do carro e a jogou sobre seus ombros. Ela não havia notado que o tempo havia mudado, e que o céu lá fora estava escuro como se uma tempestade fosse cair a qualquer momento. Voltou a olhar para o namorado, que a observava em silêncio.

- Você fica mais bonita assim.

Ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e teve vontade de dar com a cabeça no vidro do carro. Detestava esse poder que ele tinha sobre ela. Já havia se acostumado com a sua personalidade, seu mau-humor eterno, mas não conseguia se acostumar com o jeito que ele a elogiava de repente.

- Não seja idiota. – Ele ergueu os braços e ela voltou a deitar, sentindo o cheiro dele novamente bagunçar os seus sentidos. – Você quer que eu volte para casa vestindo apenas sua jaqueta?

- Como se eu fosse deixar alguém olhar para você desse jeito. – Beliscou sua barriga, fazendo com que ela sorrisse. – Tenho uma ideia melhor. – O rapaz continuou, agora passando os dedos pelas suas coxas, em movimentos circulares. – Nós vamos até Fairy Hills para você pegar uma muda de roupas. Nós voltamos para a minha casa e pedimos alguma coisa para comer. Nós chutamos Lily para a rua e...

- Uou, vamos com calma. – Ela tampou seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos. – Eu aceito dormir na sua casa, mas não precisamos mandar Lily sair. E amanhã temos que ir à aula, então nós vamos dormir _cedo_.

Ele acenou, mesmo não concordando em tudo, e ela sorriu antes de encostar a cabeça no seu ombro. Depois de alguns minutos, ele sentiu os lábios dela encostando de leve em seu pescoço. Gazille fechou os olhos e sentiu o corpo reagir conforme sentia os dentes dela raspando na sua pele. Foi quando a namorada encostou a testa na sua e passou a ponta da língua em seu lábio inferior que ele perdeu o controle e, sem esforço nenhum, abraçou sua cintura (rindo, quando ela gritou) e a levou para o banco de trás do carro.

- Você me faz agir como um animal. – Foi a última frase que ela ouviu.

* * *

><p><em>The world is a jungle,<br>so forget the rules;_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Essa foi uma das oneshots que eu mais demorei a terminar! Ela ficou parada por mais de mês aqui na pastinha do meu computador, que vergonha viu.

Reviews são sempre bem vindas! Salve o dia dessa autora infeliz. \o

**N/B:** Essa foi a oneshot que ela mais demorou pra terminar e levou SÓ um mês. Pffff tem fic minha parada mais de ano XD (não é motivo pra eu me orgulhar, though) AI QUE ORGULHO DESSA AUTORA (L) essa fic está muito glam, pqp. Gazille sempre muito RAWR :F Reviews in memorian dos servidores de upload que estão fechando pelo mundo e nos deixando sem ter como baixar seriados/musicas/animes.


	2. Pt II

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ não me pertence. Se fosse meu, eu iria colocar romance nessa história assim como em _Rave Master_. –q

Olá de novo! A pedidos, em especial da querida Aiko-ojousan, _Animal Attraction_ vai virar... hm... uma quase long xD~ Cada capítulo irá mostrar o dia de cada casal que apareceu aqui, então as histórias estão sim ligadas. (:

**-Editado-** Recebi uma proposta para que Animal Attraction vire um doujin! *-* Tomara que dê certo, pelos Deuses, estou muito animada! O artista pode ser encontrado nas reviews, ele deixou o link :D Acho que todas conhecemos seu trabalho né? *ainda no surto*

* * *

><p><strong>Animal Attraction<strong>, _Pt. II_

Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

><p>Lucy olhou uma última vez para trás e sorriu quando viu Gazille e Levy se afastando, de mãos dadas. Subiu as escadas e entrou no grande pátio da escola ainda sorrindo, pensando em como a história de amor daqueles dois era perfeita para o enredo do seu novo livro. Mirajane e Fried estavam na secretaria terminando seus trabalhos como monitores. Lucy acenou para os dois e, mentalmente, se perguntou por que não podia ser da sala deles; ter Erza como monitora era muito difícil.<p>

Como havia imaginado, Natsu ainda estava na sala. Fechou a porta atrás de si, puxando devagar para não fazer barulho. Colocou sua bolsa e seu livro na mesa vazia do professor e caminhou no corredor na ponta dos pés. Natsu estava dormindo sobre os braços e o cachecol na mesa, seu rosto virado de lado de modo que ela conseguia ver sua expressão serena.

Ela puxou uma cadeira e a colocou do lado de sua mesa. Suspirou e se sentou, deitando a cabeça sobre os braços também, o rosto a centímetros do dele. Ergueu a mão e a levou na direção dele.

- Por mim, eu não te acordaria nunca.

- Então você deveria falar baixo.

Um dos seus olhos se abriu, fitando-a intensamente. A mão que ela havia erguido para afagar seu cabelo acabou lhe dando um tapa na nuca, fazendo com que ele batesse a testa contra a madeira. Assim que ele se recuperou, bocejou e, coçando os olhos, observou a sala.

- Ué? – Inclinou a cabeça, confuso. – Onde está todo mundo?

- Provavelmente em suas casas. – Lucy levantou e colocou as mãos na cintura. – Então? Prefere ficar dormindo aqui, ou na sua casa?

- Na _nossa_ casa.

- A casa é _minha_.

Ele se levantou também, sentando sobre a carteira. Puxou seu corpo pela cintura, posicionando-a no meio das pernas, e lhe deu um beijo rápido na bochecha.

- Não seja egoísta, Lucy.

Ela segurou seus ombros, e depois de sorrir, o beijou na boca. Natsu resmungou alguma coisa e a apertou mais contra si, as mãos descendo perigosamente pelo seu quadril. Quando os dedos quentes do garoto entraram em contato com a pele de suas pernas, ela suspirou. Ele tomou aquilo como um sinal para continuar, mas o barulho de água caindo no chão, _muita água_, o fez parar.

- Ops.

- Não me venha com '_ops_', idiota! – Lucy se afastou, e correu na direção dos seus materiais. – O que foi que você fez?

- Ahn... uma pequena armadilha para o Gray, na sala quatro.

- E O QUE DIABOS ELE IRIA-

A loira se calou quando escutou barulho no corredor. Ela olhou para Natsu com os olhos arregalados; só havia uma pessoa na escola que andava com passos tão firmes. Seu coração acelerou, e ela notou como a cor sumiu do rosto de Natsu. Rápido, ele puxou os materiais dela e os colocou em baixo da mesa, junto dos seus. Ela poderia reclamar, mas tudo que queria era esconder sua presença. Estava indo para de baixo da mesa dos professores também quando Natsu segurou seu pulso.

- Erza está vindo, não temos tempo para sair! – Cochichou para ele.

Natsu apontou para o armário no fundo da sala, ainda com os lábios cerrados em uma linha fina, e quando ela não entendeu seu ponto, ele puxou-a mesmo assim e a empurrou, fechando a porta quando os dois entraram. Ela pisou em seu pé quando tentou se ajeitar e o garoto mordeu o lábio inferior para não gritar de dor. Pela fresta da porta, eles viram a ruiva entrar na sala, molhada da cabeça aos pés.

Lucy bateu a palma da mão na testa. Por que Natsu tinha que ser daquele jeito? Olhou para trás para o ver tremendo, tentando segurar o riso.

- Erza? – Gérard apareceu na porta da sala. – O que aconteceu?

- _Natsu_ aconteceu. – ela disse. Ele tirou sua blusa e a jogou sobre seus ombros. – Armadilha, sala quatro. Julgando pelo tempo que precisou para elaborá-la, ele ainda deve estar na escola.

- Você pode pegá-lo amanhã. – se aproximou, segurando-lhe o queixo com os dedos. A ruiva ficou vermelha com o ato, e Lucy precisou morder o lábio inferior para evitar seu ataque. Erza era uma _tsundere_. Cenas como aquela acabavam chamando a atenção. – Lembra que reservei uma mesa naquele restaurante que você adora?

- Eu lembro. – Ela desviou o olhar. – Mas talvez você deva ligar e pedir para mudarem a reserva para noite? Preciso ir para casa trocar de roupas, e bom...

- Nós dois sabemos que isso vai levar um tempo. – Ele sorriu, e beijou levemente seus lábios. – Então, vamos.

Erza ajeitou melhor a blusa nos seus ombros e foi até a janela para fechar as cortinas. De repente, seu rosto ficou muito vermelho. Gérard percebeu o mesmo que Lucy e Natsu, e foi até ela para ver o que ela havia visto.

- Aqueles são Elfman e Evergreen? – Ele tinha os olhos arregalados. Lucy colocou a mão sobre a boca, e Natsu precisou segurá-la pela cintura para ela não sair correndo para ver a cena. – Uow, talvez eles não devessem fazer _aquilo_ no estacionamento do colégio.

- V-vamos. – Erza empurrou os óculos com a ponta do dedo indicador, ainda constrangida. – Vamos avisar Mirajane sobre isso, ela vai saber o que fazer.

A última frase que ouviram foi de Gérard, pedindo para que ela não delatasse para a bela Mirajane sobre seu irmão. Lucy respirou fundo, o coração ainda acelerado. Sentiu Natsu abraçando-a pela cintura, enterrando o rosto no seu pescoço. Continuou em silêncio, a mão apoiada na porta do armário. O lugar (onde a turma costumava deixar seus casacos) era de longe o mais espaçoso, mas ela percebeu que era maior do que ela pensava. Ela podia ver que o único casaco que havia ali era o do namorado; o perfume dele emanando da peça.

- Essa foi por um triz. – Ele riu, o hálito dele contra seu pescoço a deixando arrepiada. – Temos que agradecer Elfman, seja lá o que ele estava fazendo com Evergreen. Será que era uma briga? – Perguntou, animado.

- Eles estavam separados, talvez tenham voltado a namorar.

- Elfman e Evergreen eram namorados? – Ela olhou para trás, incrédula, vendo seu semblante chocado na penumbra. – Como aconteceu?

- Você sempre me surpreende, Natsu.

Lucy sempre havia sido uma garota sonhadora. Desde pequena lia livros de romance com a mãe, e depois de grande, passou a escrever os seus próprios. Quando fugiu de casa e entrou para Fairy Tail, graças à bolsa de estudo que havia conseguido, Natsu foi seu primeiro amigo. Meses se passaram e ela percebeu estar apaixonada pelo garoto. Cada vez que ele sorria, segurava sua mão ou a defendia dos outros, seu coração apertava contra o peito. Lembrou-se de quando começaram a namorar, e do motivo, e acabou dando risada, despertando a atenção dele.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

Há quatro meses, Loki a estava cantando com seu belo sorriso e com um buquê de flores nas mãos. Ela sabia que ele tentaria beijá-la, pelo modo que se inclinava na sua direção, por isso quando sentiu um braço na sua cintura, fechou os olhos. Dando graças aos Deuses quando não sentiu os lábios dele nos dela, abriu os olhos para ver que era Natsu que a estava abraçando, agradecendo Loki pelas flores. Ela não se lembra, por sua mente ter ficado em branco, mas quando ele a levou para longe e ela perguntou o porquê de suas ações, tudo que ele havia dito era _"Você é a minha garota, não é?"_.

E depois do primeiro beijo, ela havia se tornado mesmo.

Inclinou a cabeça para trás e deu um beijo rápido no canto da sua boca, o fazendo voltar o olhar para ela. Natsu pareceu finalmente entender a situação deles, e suas mãos agora começavam a formigar na cintura dela. Por conta do medo momentâneo, não percebeu como estavam grudados. Ele podia sentir o corpo curvilíneo da namorada pressionado contra o seu, o perfume de seu cabelo o deixando tonto.

- Talvez nós devêssemos sair agora?

- Talvez não.

Ele vislumbrou a dúvida em seu olhar antes de beijá-la ferozmente. A loira amoleceu, e ainda de costas, jogou as mãos para trás, segurando desajeitada seu cabelo. Ela gemeu quando sentiu as mãos dele subindo da cintura para as costelas, por dentro da camisa do uniforme e quando ele apertou seus seios, ela rompeu o beijo.

- Não...

- Shh.

Dando alguns passos desajeitados ela acabou encostando-se à lateral do armário. Natsu continuava a beijando como se não houvesse amanhã, seus dentes puxando seus lábios enquanto a língua dele dominava a sua, mal dando a ela tempo pra respirar. Gemeu quando o sentiu apertar mais o corpo contra o seu, suas pernas bambeando cada vez que ele acariciava alguma parte de seu corpo com as mãos.

Não demorou para que ela apoiasse os braços em seu ombro e com um impulso, subisse as pernas para entrelaçar sua cintura. Natsu sorriu, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço, beijando a pele exposta e mordendo cada vez que ela o apertava mais. Sentiu ela tirando o cachecol do seu pescoço, e seus dedos trabalhando em abrir os primeiros botões de sua camisa. Roçou a intimidade na dela, rosnando quando suas unhas afundaram no seu ombro.

- Talvez nós devêssemos sair agora? – Sussurrou na orelha dela, sentindo-a tremer.

- Talvez não.

Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos dizendo tudo o que ela precisava saber no momento. Ela beijou sua testa, e ele fechou os olhos, sentindo os lábios dela cobrindo cada pedacinho do seu rosto. Quando ela voltou nos seus lábios novamente, ele deixou-a conduzir o beijo enquanto levava as mãos pra de baixo da sua saia, apertando suas coxas e suspirando cada vez que ela mexia o quadril contra si.

Os dedos dele na lateral da sua calcinha indicaram que ele estava em um dilema sobre rasgar a peça ou não. Notando isso, Lucy murmurou contra sua boca para ele não fazer aquilo. Desceu uma das pernas buscando equilíbrio enquanto sentia os dedos dele vaguearem pela parte interna da sua coxa, sua pele ficando quente como se um rastro de fogo fosse deixado onde os dedos dele passaram.

Natsu tirou as mãos do corpo dela quando sentiu a camisa do uniforme já aberta e pendurada em seus cotovelos. A peça foi para o chão, e ele fez o mesmo com a camisa dela. Sua boca encontrou um dos seios e ela gritou. Como a segurava pela perna com a mão esquerda, subiu a direita e tampou sua boca. Ainda marcava a pele da garota quando sentiu suas mãos descerem pelo seu abdômen, os dedos brincando com o cós da sua calça. Gemeu quando ela pôs um dedo dentro da peça e sem querer esperar mais, desceu as calças e a boxer que usava, puxou sua calcinha para o lado e a penetrou.

Desta vez ele não teve tempo de tampar sua boca.

Quando puxou suas pernas novamente para cima, estremeceu por causa de seus murmúrios. Ela estava _implorando_. Sua boca encontrou a dela para o beijo mais ávido, romântico e profundo que já haviam compartilhado. Lucy o abraçou, enterrou os dedos em seus cabelos e repetiu varias vezes que o amava, sendo respondida quase no mesmo instante. Com movimentos rápidos, a fez sua novamente. Quando atingiu o ápice, Lucy arranhou as suas costas, e ele deixou o peso cair sobre ela, segundos depois.

Ela desceu sua perna e ele a segurou firme pela cintura, sabendo que ela cairia se não fizesse. O silêncio pareceu incômodo agora, e ele começou a se perguntar se aquele armário conseguiu abafar suas vozes. Ela parecia pensar o mesmo, já que tentava ver se havia alguém na sala pela fresta da porta.

Quando sua respiração parecia normal novamente, se afastou dela e se encostou na lateral oposta do armário. Na penumbra, viu que ela sorria timidamente. Sorriu também, e começou a se vestir. Ajoelhou-se para pegar as camisas dos dois e aproveitou a chance para beijar sua barriga, o que fez com ela fechasse os olhos e tremesse quando, com a ponta da língua, ele correu até seu pescoço, enquanto se levantava. Ela deu um beijo rápido nos seus lábios e vestiu a camisa, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo e pegava seu cachecol.

Abriu a porta, o ar frio da sala lhe dando arrepios e a fazendo desejar o calor do armário. Natsu passou seu cachecol no pescoço, e rindo, tentou ajeitar seu cabelo. Ela, sabendo que não teria sorte com o seu, o prendeu em um coque e jogou sua franja para o lado. Fez tudo isso observando seu reflexo no vidro da janela, ansiando ver alguma coisa no estacionamento. O que viu, porém, a deixou preocupada.

- Está chovendo.

- Talvez seja melhor deixarmos nossos materiais aqui, então. – Natsu passou o braço pela sua cintura, e colocou o queixo sobre seu ombro. – E corrermos para casa antes que a chuva fique mais forte.

- Talvez seja melhor pegarmos um ônibus para casa.

- Você está brincando, né? – Ele começou a caminhar para a porta, levando-a junto. – Eu prefiro passar o dia todo na chuva do que-

Vendo que ele havia parado de falar e olhava fixamente para frente, Lucy tirou os olhos dele e virou na direção que ele olhava. Erza os observava com um sorriso quase sádico nos lábios. O que quer que tivesse pensado como punição para os dois parecia ser terrível. Ela notou que Natsu tremia, por isso segurou a mão do namorado. Ele, entendendo o sinal, começou a correr pelos corredores, desejando chegar até a quadra de esportes, de onde podiam pular o muro e fugir da ruiva.

O que, é claro, não aconteceu.

- Por aqui! – Natsu abriu o armário de vassouras, no corredor próximo à quadra, quando ouviu que os passos de Erza pareciam mais próximos. Lucy olhou para o espaço, menor do que o outro que compartilharam, e franziu a testa. As teias de aranha no teto lhe deram arrepios. – Entre logo!

E enquanto ele fechava a porta, abraçando seu corpo, ela suspirou. Sua cabeça estava encostada no seu peito e seus braços estavam em volta dele, desajeitadamente.

- Talvez devêssemos passar a tarde toda na escola?

- Talvez.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Saiu uns três finais pra essa fic, mas acho que esse ficou bom? Como deixei no meu profile, vai rolar atualização cada vez que eu terminar um capítulo. Todos os casais que eu citei na fic irão aparecer com um capítulo só deles e no capítulo dos outros, assim é mais divertido né? ;D

Reviews?

**N/B: **EVERYBODY'S GOT AN ANIMAL INSIIIIDE Nee-san duvidando que eu ia gostar de Reckless, tsc. Hoje em dia eu não só gosto como idolatro, amo, ouço o dia inteiro, etc. *u* É bom galere, ouçam também! Estilo bandas de rock dos 80's, minhas favoritas Agora, sobre a fic, OMG! Vamos todos ali comigo morrer pq essa autora maldita escreve bem demais. Eu ri, fiz NHAAAA, passei um calor danado –q, e ri mais um pouco. NaLu é muito amor, rawr. E agora que eu tenho um PC decente, quem sabe não me animo a escrever as fics que to devendo, huh?

Enquanto isso vocês vão deixando reviews aqui.


	3. Pt III

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ não me pertence. Se fosse meu, eu iria colocar romance nessa história assim como em _Rave Master_. –q

Boa noite! Sabe que eu passei a semana toda pensando em como terminar esse capítulo para poder postar hoje? Agradeço demais a minha beta que, mesmo sofrendo com a falta de tempo como eu, disponibilizou uns minutos pra betar aqui! Agradecimentos também para a Sue-Dii, que leu 70% da fic e me incentivou a continuar! *-*

Shipper da vez: ElfEver! Aposto que todo mundo está curioso pra saber o que eles estavam fazendo nos capítulos anteriores né? ;x Esse capítulo ficou mais longo, fazer o que, a inspiração vem quando os dois estão em jogo. ;D Lembrando que Gerza, FriedMira, LuxusKana e Gruvia ainda irão aparecer! Qual será o próximo? ;x

* * *

><p><strong>Animal Attraction<strong>, _Pt. __III_

Elfman & Evergreen

* * *

><p><em>Everybody's got an animal inside.<em>

* * *

><p>Com o canto dos olhos, observava a mulher na carteira ao lado olhando fixamente para o visor do celular. Pelo que conhecia dela, assim que batesse o sinal, sairia da sala ignorando tudo à sua volta. Evergreen havia reparado nas suas tentativas de aproximação e agora estava fugindo dele, com tudo que tinha. Suspirou e passou a mão no cabelo, irritado.<p>

Elfman, o homem, resolveria aquele problema.

O sinal bateu e, como havia previsto, Evergreen correu para a saída antes que ele parasse de soar. Em poucos passos ele fez o mesmo, andando com firmeza atrás dela, os olhos fixados em seu corpo curvilíneo. Pensou ter escutado sua irmã o chamar, mas ignorou-a pela primeira vez na vida. Sabia que se a perdesse de vista naquele momento, seu plano daria errado.

Havia decidido trazê-la de volta _naquele dia_.

- Pare de me seguir!

Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, surpreso. Mesmo que não tenha sido uma frase boa, foi a primeira vez em onze dias que ela havia falado com ele.

- Eu não estou te seguindo, eu estou indo até o meu carro.

Sempre foi difícil conviver com Evergreen. Quando estavam juntos, ela o provocava com seus sorrisos, suas cruzadas de pernas e até mesmo seus bilhetes sugestivos. Porém, nos últimos dias, a mulher nem dirigia mais o olhar na sua direção. Ele apenas a observava de longe, e ela continuava o provocando sem perceber, sem querer, com atos comuns. Cada vez que ela passava por ele, seu perfume o deixava tonto. Seu uniforme, sempre um palmo mais curto ou mais apertado que o das outras garotas, deixava sempre pouco para sua imaginação. A maneira como ela prendia o cabelo, se abanava com seu leque inseparável, mordia o lábio inferior quando tinha dúvidas de alguma matéria... Elfman não se lembrava de quando foi que começou a reparar tanto em Evergreen, mas sabia que era impossível voltar aos dias que ela era apenas mais uma colega de classe.

Impossível, ainda mais depois dela ter sido sua por tanto tempo.

Foi em uma segunda-feira que ela passou por ele, sem o costumeiro sorriso ou a clássica esbarrada de braços. Foi, na mesma segunda-feira, que ela pela primeira vez ignorou-o completamente na aula, não respondendo suas mensagens ou seus chamados. Eles haviam passado o final de semana anterior àquele dia no apartamento dela, e ele não se lembrava de terem discutido por alguma coisa. Boatos sobre uma possível crise de ciúmes rolavam pela escola, mas como ele causaria isso quando só tinha olhos para ela?

Porque Evergreen passou a evitá-lo?

Não pode deixar de sorrir quando notou que a primeira parte do seu plano funcionou. Quando chegaram ao estacionamento, Evergreen percebeu que ele havia estacionado seu carro atrás do dela, impossibilitando sua saída. Ela virou quando ele se aproximou, visivelmente nervosa. Abriu a porta de trás do carro e arremessou sua bolsa para dentro, depois rodando a chave nos dedos.

- Você pensou nisso sozinho ou sua irmãzinha o ajudou?

Elfman deu de ombros.

Evergreen andou, tentando dar a volta por trás de seu carro, quando foi impedida por ele, que parou na sua frente. Deu um passo para direita, um passo para esquerda, e percebeu que Elfman não a deixaria passar. Fechou a mão livre e deu um soco no seu peito largo, e como ele não reagiu, ela continuou. Cansado do seu ataque, o homem segurou os pulsos dela com as mãos e a puxou ao seu encontro. Ela ergueu os olhos castanhos, brilhando em fúria por cima dos óculos.

- Saia da minha frente.

- Não.

- Tire a merda do seu carro de trás do meu!

- Não.

- Me solte!

- _Não._

Evergreen continuaria a falar, não fossem os lábios dele que reivindicaram os seus em um beijo apressado. Ela tentou resistir, mas seu corpo amoleceu, e ele aproveitou isso, passando seus braços fortes na cintura dela. A mulher respirou fundo; seu perfume forte, que com certeza ficaria-lhe impregnado roupas, fez com que ela ansiasse por mais contato sem que percebesse. Suas mãos subiram para os cabelos dele, arranhando sua nuca no processo, e ela o puxou mais pra si.

Nunca admitiria o quanto sentiu sua falta ou o quanto queria aquele beijo.

- Não pense que isso significa alguma coisa. – Murmurou fraca enquanto era empurrada sobre o capô do carro dele. – Não se atreva...

Elfman já não seguia com o plano inicial. Não pensava que seria tão difícil manter-se longe de Evergreen e apenas conversar. Ela era como um maldito ímã, o atraia de uma forma que nenhuma outra mulher havia feito. Beijou-a novamente, tremendo quando sentiu os dedos finos tateando seu corpo, e rosnou quando ela gemeu contra seus lábios. Uma de suas pernas subiu pelo seu quadril e por um rápido momento ele se lembrou de onde estavam.

Como se pra confirmar seu pensamento, ele pode jurar ter escutado a voz de Levy e Gazille, e do barulho inconfundível do motor do seu Impala.

Evergreen pareceu ter escutado também, já que congelou seus movimentos. Ele, sentindo isso, beijou-a mais intensamente, puxando agora sua outra perna para cima. Soltou mais o peso sobre seu corpo, e quando ela ofegou, passou a beijar seu pescoço. As mãos dela voltaram a segurar sua camisa com força, e ele voltou a senti-la corresponder a tudo.

Não sabia quantos minutos se passaram, quantas pessoas os viram, e não se importava. Infelizmente para ele, Evergreen abriu um dos olhos e viu, na janela do segundo andar, Erza e Gérard os observando. Ainda levou alguns minutos para ela colocar as mãos espalmadas no peito dele, empurrando-o para trás, finalmente se lembrando dos motivos que a fizeram se afastar do rapaz para começo de conversa. Ele encostou os lábios uma última vez nos dela antes de suspirar e se afastar, coçando a nuca com a mão direita, desajeitado, enquanto assistia ela se levantar. Evergreen colocou a mão sobre os olhos, enquanto respirava com dificuldade.

- Ever...

- Não. Me. Chame. De. Ever.

Ela parecia estar mais furiosa agora do que antes do beijo, e aos olhos de Elfman, nunca pareceu tão bonita. Parando para pensar, aquele havia sido o motivo que o levou a beijá-la pela primeira vez. Estavam discutindo alguma coisa no corredor que levava à biblioteca quando notou como Evergreen ficava estonteante com aquele brilho nos olhos e com as bochechas coradas. Não hesitou em beijá-la e levá-la à sala vazia mais próxima, não encontrando nela nenhuma resistência.

- Tire seu carro do meu caminho.

- Não antes de você me dizer o que eu fiz.

- Foi o que você deixou de fazer, idiota. – Disse baixinho, o que o fez franzir as sobrancelhas, confuso. Evergreen passava a mão no braço direito, um gesto que ela só fazia quando estava nervosa.

Ele ia voltar a pressioná-la quando ouviu alguém chamando seu nome. Olhou para trás dela e viu Mirajane e Fried: a irmã com o semblante assustador, e o cunhado, reprovador. Olhou para Evergreen de novo, que agora havia cruzado os braços na frente do corpo e os encarava em desafio, alheia à sua roupa amassada e seus lábios inchados.

- Onde está Luxus, Fried?

- Foi embora com Kana há um tempo, Ever. – Ele olhou para a namorada que ainda não havia falado palavra alguma. – Talvez você deva fazer o mesmo?

Ela olhou para eles uma última vez antes de se abaixar para pegar a chave, que havia caído no chão. Elfman pegou sua mochila também e tirou sua chave de lá, jogando-a na direção da irmã, que a pegou com facilidade.

- Ever me dará uma carona até em casa, Nee-chan. Fique com o carro, está ameaçando chover.

Ignorando o olhar de Evergreen, caminhou até a porta do passageiro e a abriu, jogando a mochila para o banco de trás. Pelo retrovisor, viu Mirajane se acalmar e entrar no carro para tirá-lo do caminho dos dois. Evergreen ainda estava de pé, falando alguma coisa com Fried, que havia se materializado do seu lado, e pelo tom de sua voz, o rapaz estava lhe passando um sermão.

- Que seja! – Ela se sentou, colocando a chave na ignição. – Cuide de sua própria vida, ok? Não estrague nossa amizade. – Elfman encolheu quando ela olhou para ele. – E não pense que você vai escapar ileso dessa.

Elfman pensou que, como homem, o pior castigo seria deixá-la conduzir o carro, mas preferiu não comentar. Os dois olharam pelo retrovisor quando ela deu ré, mas apenas Elfman acenou para Mirajane e Fried. Ajeitou-se melhor no banco e ignorou os olhares dela quando saíram do estacionamento e entraram na avenida principal de Magnolia. Sua casa ficava próxima à Fairy Tail, e era caminho para ela, que iria até Fairy Hills. Claro que ele não tinha planos de ficar sozinho em casa.

Estava tão distraído que não viu quando Evergreen estacionou o carro em frente à sua loja de roupas preferida. Evergreen deu uma olhada rápida na vitrine e acenou para Kinana arrumando as novas roupas nos manequins. Fez uma nota mental para passar lá no outro dia e olhou para Elfman, que ainda olhava para frente, alheio a tudo.

- É aqui que você fica. – Disse, depois de dar um tapa em seu braço.

- O quê? – Ele arregalou os olhos. – Minha casa fica a dois quarteirões daqui, Ever!

- E daí?

Elfman olhou em seus olhos e viu neles tanta diversão que até pensou em fazer o que ela mandava, mas ele gostava mais de ver seus olhos brilhando em fúria. Puxou a chave da ignição e abriu a porta do carro, correndo e olhando para trás apenas quando ouviu os gritos dela. Quando Evergreen fechou a porta e começou a correr para alcançá-lo, virou o suficiente e apertou o alarme do carro, trancando-o.

Ouvia-a gritar seu nome e falar todos os palavrões que conhecia quando quase o alcançava, sem fôlego e com as bochechas vermelhas. Um trovão alto fez com que ele olhasse para o céu, e ela aproveitou a deixa, pulou em suas costas. Puxou a chave de suas mãos e o empurrou com força contra um muro de uma casa qualquer. Olhando pros lados, os dois notaram que correram quase os dois quarteirões que faltavam para a casa dele.

- Eu te odeio!

Ela segurou seus pulsos e os bateu contra os tijolos. Ele olhou para baixo e, sem esforço, inverteu as posições. Ela tremeu, de raiva ou prazer (ela não sabia mais diferenciar) quando ele encostou seu corpo no dela, a testa encostada na sua. Tentou manter a compostura, lembrar que estava com raiva, enquanto mergulhava nos olhos azuis dele.

- Você não me odeia. – Ele sorriu quando ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se perguntasse _"Oh, é mesmo?"._ – Talvez me odeie agora, mas...

- Me solte. – Pediu.

- Te soltarei quando você me disser o que eu fiz, ou deixei de fazer, tanto faz. E eu não demoraria se fosse você.

Como se fosse necessário apenas que ele falasse, outro trovão a fez pular imperceptivelmente. As gotas bateram em suas peles, e em poucos minutos já estavam completamente molhados. Evergreen batia um dente no outro, e mantinha a cabeça baixa evitando seu olhar. Desistindo de fazê-la falar por hora, ele soltou seus pulsos. Tirou seus óculos, colocando-os no bolso da calça junto com a chave do carro, passou a mão em seu rosto para jogar o cabelo para trás.

- Você quer saber qual é o nosso problema? – Ela sussurrou, enquanto segurava sua camisa em um aperto forte. Ele a pediu para continuar. – Não gosto quando agimos como malditos animais, seguindo apenas nossos instintos.

- Não há por que...

- Não há amor, _esse_ é o problema.

Elfman se afastou e ela viu que ele parecia ter sido atingido por um soco no estomago.

- Você não me ama? Evergreen, homens não mentem.

- Eu sou uma mulher. – Ela estava mais calma agora. Apenas afastou a mão que ele estendeu em sua direção.

- Tem razão, você é uma mulher. – Ele abraçou-a novamente dessa vez rápido para que ela não oferecesse resistência. – Como mulher, você deveria saber que não pode mentir.

Evergreen suspirou. Estava cansada, emocional e fisicamente. Estava com _muito_ frio também. Tateou as costas dele em busca de calor, e ele entendendo, beijou seu pescoço e a apertou mais contra si.

- Pare com essa coisa de homem e mulher. Você sabe que me irrita.

- Um homem não pode deixar de ser homem, Ever. É um principio básico.

- Que seja.

- Vamos.

Ele colocou um braço na cintura dela e, juntos, caminharam os metros que faltavam até a casa dele. Evergreen pensou em seu carro e amaldiçoou Elfman pela décima vez no dia. Se ele tivesse apenas descido do carro como havia mandado, ela já estaria em seu quarto em Fairy Hills, provavelmente tomando um banho quente e tentando esquecê-lo com boas doses de álcool.

Suspirou e se aconchegou melhor a ele. Quem queria enganar? Sabia que ele não desistiria de conversar com ela naquele dia e sabia também que, lá no fundo, também não queria que ele desistisse.

Há meses atrás seria capaz de quebrar o coração do homem que quisesse, mais velho ou mais novo que ela. Não podia ignorar o fato de que pensou que seria fácil quebrar o coração dele também, mas percebeu que o único que tinha o poder naquela relação era ele, e aquilo a assustava demais. Elfman nunca havia dito que a amava em quase um ano de "namoro", e quando ela percebeu que aquilo não aconteceria, decidiu se afastar.

Mas ela viu em seu semblante, minutos atrás, como ele havia sentido quando havia falado sobre amor.

_Ow, dor de cabeça._ Ela sorriu, e tocou a testa com a ponta dos dedos.

A chuva havia os deixado molhados o suficiente para que não pudessem entrar direto na casa, por isso, não tiveram outra opção a não ser entrar pelos fundos, passando na lavanderia. Ele estendeu uma toalha para ela, o que não adiantou muito. Evergreen secou apenas o rosto e os braços, e tirou os sapatos e as meias. Enquanto tentava dar um jeito no cabelo, viu-o tirando a camisa e jogando no tanque de qualquer jeito. Já estava descalço também, e tentava secar os cabelos, que não estavam mais arrepiados. Notando que ela estava apoiada na máquina de lavar, observando-o, encarou-a de volta, um pouco incerto.

- Você me acha louca?

- Sim. – Disse sem hesitar. – Mas talvez eu seja mais louco por estar com você.

- Não estamos juntos.

- Então o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela deu uma risadinha e ele lhe estendeu a mão. Evergreen a olhou por alguns segundos e quando estendeu a sua para pegá-la, entendeu que era mais um de seus acordos mudos.

"_Volta para mim?" _

"_Claro, porque não?"_

Elfman a abraçou, apoiando o queixo no topo de sua cabeça depois de dar um beijo rápido em sua testa. Evergreen encostou a cabeça em seu peito nu, gelado, e ficou muito quieta ouvindo as batidas irregulares do seu coração.

No final, percebeu que ele sempre havia dito, da maneira deles. Ela que nunca havia prestado atenção.

- Eu posso ouvir, Elfman. – Ela olhou para cima, feliz em ver um sorriso de novo nas feições dele. Tocou o seu peito do lado esquerdo, e acabou sorrindo também. – Você está praticamente gritando.

Ele desceu a mão que acariciava seu cabelo pelo seu rosto, fazendo-a fechar os olhos quando o polegar contornou seu maxilar, descendo pelo pescoço, pela sua clavícula, alcançando o seu peito do lado esquerdo, o que a fez ofegar.

- Eu posso ouvir também.

_Aquele "eu te amo", tão alto. _

- Podemos ficar a tarde toda assim. – A trouxe mais para si e continuou falando com a voz baixa. – Mas você deveria tirar essa camisa, pode ficar doente.

- Tenho certeza que você não está preocupado com a minha saúde.

Elfman iria responder, dizer que ela estava errada e que, como homem, se preocupava _sim_ com a sua mulher, mas tudo ficou branco de repente. Nenhum pensamento coerente passou pela sua mente enquanto ele observava o sorriso dela crescer. Ela se afastou o suficiente dele para começar a abrir a camisa que estava colada ao seu corpo, botão por botão. No momento que a peça caiu no chão ele avançou sobre ela, cobrindo a distância entre eles.

Sentiu-a amolecer com seu beijo novamente e sem hesitar, levantou-a no colo. Suas pernas se entrelaçaram em suas costas, suas mãos seguravam firme seu ombro e sua nuca enquanto entravam na casa. Subindo as escadas, ele precisou encostá-la contra a parede três vezes para não perder o equilíbrio, as unhas dela arranhando suas costas enquanto que, com lábios e dentes, ela já cobria seu pescoço de marcas. Sentiu que batia em alguns móveis a medida que andava, e o barulho de coisas caindo no chão soava em algum lugar, mas ele não parou para ver o que havia quebrado.

Tudo que importava no momento era a mulher em seus braços.

Evergreen voltou a sentir o peso dele quando foi deitada na cama, e foi rápida em retirar sua calça já que, em algum momento, ele já havia tirado sua saia. Como havia feito no estacionamento, não demorou em passar suas pernas em volta de seu torso, sentindo as mãos fortes dele apertando suas coxas. Ofegou quando ele segurou seu seio novamente, dessa vez com mais força, e desceu a boca para morder seu pescoço. Como resposta, puxou mais seu quadril, ouvindo-o gemer com o contato de suas intimidades.

Ele foi o responsável por retirar as únicas peças que faltavam, jogando-as de qualquer jeito pelo quarto. A pele dele que antes estava tão gelada, Evergreen notou, parecia agora que estava em chamas. Abriu um dos olhos, percebendo que estavam no quarto de Mirajane; sorriu travessa, quando pensou na reação da cunhada se descobrisse aquilo. Empurrou o corpo dele com o pouco de força que tinha, e Elfman entendendo, rolou até que ela ficasse em cima. Sentiu sua mão segurando seu cabelo molhado enquanto ela descia a boca pelos seus músculos, mordendo e lambendo, o fazendo tremer.

Quando ergueu os olhos na sua direção e sorriu, a mente de Elfman voltou a ficar branca. Puxou-a para um beijo afoito e quando ela se posicionou direito, penetrou-a de uma só vez, abafando o grito com sua boca. Sentiu suas unhas afundando em seus braços, e segurou sua cintura com força, tendo certeza de não a apertar muito. Rosnou quando ela passou os braços sobre seus ombros, abraçando-o mais forte, como se para ter certeza de que não ficasse nenhum espaço entre eles.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, a boca aberta em um grito mudo, e ele aproveitou para inverter as posições, tomando cuidado para não pressioná-la demais com o seu peso. Sua língua correu o pescoço dela, enquanto as unhas dela voltavam a marcar suas costas. Podia jurar que ela tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia entender. Para evitar machucá-la, torceu os lençóis da cama nas mãos quando alcançou o clímax, que foi desencadeado pelo dela.

Ficaram parados, recuperando o fôlego. Ele beijou seu queixo, seus lábios, ouvindo um leve gemido, e rolou para o seu lado. Com os braços largados do seu lado, ficou observando o teto percebendo só naquele momento que ele havia entrado no quarto da sua irmã; fez uma nota mental para fazer uma faxina ali antes de ela voltar da escola. Passado alguns minutos, sentiu os dedos finos de Evergreen entrelaçando os seus, e com um sorriso bobo, virou o rosto para observá-la.

Como ela pôde sequer cogitar a possibilidade dele não amá-la?

- Porque está me olhando assim?

- Nunca mais fique longe de mim.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Aproveitando o braço agora esticado, ela subiu o corpo até ficar com o queixo apoiado em seu peito.

- Pensei ter dito a você não me dar ordens. – Fechou os olhos quando ele acariciou seu rosto.

- Você já me disse para não fazer tantas coisas, Ever, que se eu obedecesse, nenhum de nós estaria aqui agora. Um homem deve correr riscos.

- Homem, homem. Quantas vezes vou ter que-

A porta da frente bateu, fazendo com que ela parasse de falar. Elfman sentou, levando o corpo dela, e juntos apuraram os ouvidos. Sentiram a alma sair do corpo quando ouviram a voz assustada de Mirajane dizendo _"Elfman? Você está em casa?",_ e em poucos segundos combinaram, em mais um acordo mudo, que precisavam fugir imediatamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Afrodite abençoe sempre Olli Herman e sua banda maravilhosa. *-*

Reviews? :D

**N/B:** Essa fic precisava receber um prêmio HUDSAIHDOIEHAIHDHDUEAHU Nee-san se superando a cada cap, omg. E ElfEver é simplesmente muito rawr *u* Todos saúdem Reckless Love, por essa música inspiradora! –q Agora chega de papo. Reviews.


End file.
